


Ich will diesen Moment mit dir teilen

by meyretzka (stuckay)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, They're just being cute boyfriends ok, but sexual language i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckay/pseuds/meyretzka
Summary: Max is with Leon when he gets "The Call".





	Ich will diesen Moment mit dir teilen

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little something to get my creative juices flowing again. It's late so forgive me for any mistakes. Also this is probably the closest I will ever get to writing smut (which is to say not very close) so enjoy, I guess...

The season was over. Schalke had played their last Bundesliga match last week which ended with a draw and completed the season in 9th place. It hadn’t been their best season, most of the players and staff were disappointed by the underwhelming result and performance throughout the year but it was over now and it was time to look ahead and move on in order to be able to focus on the following season.

Today was the first day of Leon’s actual holiday. No match, no training, no obligatory event that he had to show up for. Just him and his free time that he was allowed to spend as he pleased. Which was why he was now standing outside Max’s apartment complex, waiting for him to answer the door.

The electric strike hummed and Leon pushed the door open to step into the chilly stairway. He let out a sigh of relief, glad to have escaped the suffocating heat from outside before making his way upstairs to the 3rd floor.

Max was already waiting for him in the doorway, greeting him with a wide grin. “Hi!”

Leon returned the smile as he walked up to him. “Hey!” He stole a quick kiss before entering the apartment and toeing out of his shoes.

Max closed the door and turned around. “Well, aren’t we daring today?”

Leon chuckled. “To be honest, I think your neighbours already know. They simply don’t care and they probably value their privacy just as much as we do so I’m not too concerned.”

“The things I have to put up with because of you… what have I gotten myself into?” Max shook his head but couldn’t hide a smile which indicated that he wasn’t really mad at him but rather totally smitten which was just the most endearing thing. “C’mon, I already have everything prepared.” He walked past Leon into his living room and motioned for him to follow suit.

A few minutes later they had made themselves comfortable on Max’s couch and had started watching some show on Netflix that they haven’t seen yet. Max had arranged some snacks that Leon was pretty sure were not approved as an appropriate diet for professional football players but fuck it, they were on holiday. It was just for today.

Halfway through the fourth episode Leon got bored (because once you’ve watched every interesting show there is, the ones you haven’t seen can only get worse) and threw a M&M in Max’s direction, who was somehow still focused on what was happening on the screen. He missed only by an inch but Max didn’t notice it. The second one however hit his temple and he spun his head around looking for the source of the disturbance. Before he could protest Leon threw another one which bounced off his nose, making Leon giggle at the dumbfounded expression on Max’s face.

It only took a second for Max to recover, though, and a mischievous smirk made its way onto his face. “Oh you want war? I’ll give you war!” Without warning he grabbed a handful of the popcorn in front of him and threw all of it at Leon’s face at once before immediately reaching into it again to launch another attack. Leon, of course, couldn’t give in that easily and had to fight back.

It quickly turned into a full on food fight where nothing on the table except for the drinks was spared. Max actually managed to catch one of the M&M’s with his mouth which elicited a triumphant smile from him before another wave of snacks wiped it off of his face.

Once they had used up all the food and the show had proceeded to episode five without them noticing they finally stopped bombarding each other. Max paused the TV and looked around at the chaos they had caused with furrowed brows. “Oh God, what a mess…”

Leon noticed something clinging to Max’s hair and went to pluck it from his curls. “Gummy bear.” He explained, holding it up for him to see before putting it into his mouth.

“Hey!”, Max complained. “That was on my head so it’s mine!”

Leon shrugged nonchalantly. “Want some?” He stuck out his tongue with the gummy bear sitting on the tip of it. It wasn’t like he was averse to sharing with Max.

Max rolled his eyes, clearly seeing through the cheap attempt of seducing him but he leaned in to kiss him nonetheless so Leon counted that as a win. He smiled into the kiss, quite pleased with himself for being able to wrap Max around his finger that easily. He didn’t even have to make an effort. But the feeling was mutual. Max was just as irresistible, especially when he put on his puppy eyes and got Leon to do the stupidest things for him so he didn’t feel too bad.

Leon was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realise right away that Max had deepened the kiss and stolen his gummy bear in the process. He couldn’t bring himself to mind too much, though, as the taste of Max’s lips on his own was 1000 times better than that of any food could ever be.

Leon promptly responded by pushing Max onto the sofa so he was lying on his back and climbed on top of him, pinning Max’s hands down next to his head with his own, all without breaking the kiss. Max bucked his hips and Leon’s breath actually hitched in his throat at the sudden friction. If it weren’t Max doing these things to him he would honestly be embarrassed at how fast he was getting hard but as it was he could feel Max’s erection pressing against his thigh through both of their pants as well so at least he had the same effect on Max as he had on him.

After what felt like an eternity of dry-humping and endless kissing Max was the first one to pull back, breathless from the impromptu make-out session. “Bedroom.” Was all he murmured and Leon was more than happy to obey. He let go of Max’s hands and picked him up. Max wrapped his legs around his waist while he carried him over to his bedroom and gently laid him down onto the bed. He pulled off his shirt in one swift motion, mindlessly discarding it, before leaning back down to press another quick peck to his lips.

His hands slipped under Max’s shirt, caressing the skin there for a moment before he tucked at the fabric, signalling for Max to arch his back. Max did as he was asked, extending his arms so Leon could get it off easier. After his shirt had joined Leon’s somewhere on the floor, Leon went back to work.  He pressed feathery open-mouthed kisses all over Max’s neck and jawline, making his eyelids flutter shut.

Leon paused to take in the sight in front of him. Max was beautiful. His dishevelled hair that he usually was so intent on keeping neat, his slightly reddened cheeks, his wonderful plump lips that were just asking to be kissed, even the tattoos on his arm that Leon didn’t like. Everything about him was just perfect. But before Max could catch him giving him the heart eyes Leon continued trailing kisses down his torso, pausing to gently suck on his left nipple which elicited a soft moan from Max’s lips and made him shudder underneath him. “Leon…” It almost sounded like a plea.

Right in that moment Leon’s phone started buzzing in the pocket of his jeans that he was unfortunately still wearing. He fished it from his pocket to turn it off but stopped when he saw that instead of where the name should have been it said ‘Important! Take this!’. He couldn’t remember ever saving someone’s number with that name and he was tempted to just put it down again and ignore it because clearly, he had better things to do right now. In fact, those ‘better things’ were staring at him impatiently, waiting for him to continue. But somehow his curiosity got the better of him and made him take the call anyway.

“Yes?” he panted, wanting the other party to know that they were interrupting something important right now.

“Am I talking to Leon Goretzka?”

“Yes.” The voice sounded familiar but before Leon’s mind could catch up the stranger had already continued talking.

“Great! This is Joachim Löw. Your manager gave me your number. I was wondering if you wanted to join the National Team this summer.” Leon’s face must’ve reflected the shock he was feeling because Max sat up, a mix of worry and confusion written over his features. Leon just shook his head at the unasked question, unable to process anything that was happening right now.

“Leon? Are you still there?” There was some rustling at the other end. “Thomas, I think the connection might be disrupted.”

That jolted Leon out of his stupor and he quickly regained his composure. “N-no! I mean, yes I’m still there. And yes I would love to! Thank you so much for this opportunity!”

“Leon, who is it?” Max gently touched his shoulder, still looking a bit sceptical. Leon was about to put his hand over the microphone and answer him when Löw interrupted him. “Was that Max Meyer?”

“Uh… yes. That’s him.”

“Fantastic! Could you let me talk to him as well?”

“Um… sure.” He held out the phone to Max whose eyebrows shot up in surprise. He stared from the phone to Leon and back. Leon indicated for him to take it. Slowly, Max reached for the phone and put it against his ear.

“Hello?”

Leon couldn’t hear what Löw was saying but judging from Max’s reaction he guessed that it was probably the same thing that he had asked him.

“Are you serious?” Silence. “Yes, of course! Thank you!” Another pause. “Yeah, and thank you again!” He gave the phone back to Leon.

“Leon?”

“Yes?”

“Training starts in two weeks. One of my assistants will call you later this week to let you know about all of the details. Oh, and don’t make it public yet, okay?”

“I won’t!”

“Thank you. Alright, I have to hang up now. I have to make some more calls. But I’m very happy to have you both on my team. See you in two weeks. Take care!”

“We will.” He wasn’t sure if Löw had caught that last part but he didn’t really care. He put down his phone and stared at it until the screen went black. Then he turned to Max who was looking at him with the same incredulous expression. “What just happened?”

And suddenly Max burst out laughing, his face the epitome of joy. “The national team, Leon. We’re officially playing with the big guys!” He leaned forward to grab Leon’s face and gave him a smooch on his cheek. “Can you believe it?”

He honestly couldn’t but Max’s excitement was so contagious he couldn’t help but laugh with him. “I wonder what he thought we were doing together? You know, since we’re _obviously_ not at training but we were still out of breath like we just ran a marathon.”

Max chuckled at that. “I doubt he has even the slightest idea. He probably thinks we’re spending our holiday like dutiful footballers, doing exercises which, to be fair, we are. Just not in a, let’s say, conventional way. But speaking of…” He sat back against the pillows. “Are you still gonna do anything about our hard-ons or will my hand have to take that job for today, _Nationalspieler_?” Max asked, watching him expectantly.

“Oi!” Leon pointed his finger at him. “If you don’t watch your mouth I will tie your hands to the bedposts.”

Max smirked. “Is that a promise?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are highly appreciated :)
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://goetzeus.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
